Leandra
a nifty quote here if this character has one. I'll try to work in a template sometime. ~Rex Overview of character here. If possible, please link to other characters when they're first mentioned in any/every section! It's fun to link/connect characters and pages to one another. :D Nothing has to be /exact/, really, but I am aiming for consitency in these pages. NOW GET STARTED Background 'History' Leandra is a human girl who appears to be in her early twenties and whose eyes always seem to refelct a deep, inner sadness. She has described herself as being: "a servant to all who wish to be served". First seen asking Mistress Canticle if she would like a cool drink on account of the unusually hot weather, she displayed signs of a deep-seated, unfulfilled longing and a painful, unresolved sorrow when Mistress Canticle politely refused and offered her the opportunity to take either food or drink from the plentiful supplies within the room. Leandra tactfully declined the offer, stating that she had work to do, but there seems to be an unspoken understanding between herself and Mistress Canticle, that there are other reasons she couldn't accept the offer of refreshments, though such reasons have yet to be revealed. Later on, when Leandra went through a different part of the building that Mistress Canticle is confined to, she deliberately avoided looking at a series of statues that lined it, instead looking resolutely at the floor. It was stated that the statues brought back painful, unwanted memories for her. What those memories might be has yet to be revealed, though more hints have since been given. When she afterwards entered a kitchen and talked with one of the people working there, their conversation confirmed that not only Leandra but also others- at least those working in the kitchen- are unable to accept offers of refreshments from Mistress Canticle for some unknown but specific reason. It has also been revealed that Leandra has a high opinion of Mistress Canticle, stating that she wonders why Mistress Canticle has been confined there at all and believes that Mistress Canticle wishes no harm to anyone- an opinion perhaps not shared by the other workers. At the same time it has been hinted that Leandra has at least one friend- another girl named Jenna- that she does care about. After exiting the kitchen, Leandra was shown to use an inconspicuous door attached to the outside rear wall of the building. It was stated that this door connected to other similar doorways in several buildings and that all those doorways eventually led back to that one. Leandra used it to enter the offices of the mall that some of the Trial Runners are exploring, hearing something of the commotion one of the Trial Runners, Nathan, had caused by wandering too far from the group and the illusion that disguised their weapons. Though she delivered her tray of drinks to the managerial staff without incident, on her way to carry out more duties, Leandra paused at a certain place within the mall where numerous goods were on display, with the text implying that she stops there often. The sight of the items available triggered a series of memories for Leandra, memories which hint that, in her previous life, she had a much higher standing than she does now, possibly that of an aristocrat or even a royal. It is also implied that this life came to an abrupt and terrible end, not just for her but also for her nation. Leandra was disturbed from her reminiscence by Xell Rhinestone, who along with the others, had paused in the same area not too far from where Leandra was standing. That she seemed lost and out of place made Xell decide to ask if she was okay and if there was anything any of them could help her with. In the conversation that followed, Leandra showed a great sorrow for her past, stating: "unless you can absolve me of all sin or undo the past then you cannot help me". Pleasantly surprised by Xell's concern for her though, she has asked if she can do anything to help him and the Trial Runners with him. When Xell informed her that he and his friends were looking for a captive angel in room 6:124, Leandra was shown to react with wary suspicion, stating: "since I now know 'whom' you seek the question becomes not whether I 'can 'help you, but whether I 'should"''. She then proceeded to inform the Trial Runners that only very specific people were supposed to know about room 6:124 and its occupant, before asking who told them about the room and why. This reaction led most of the other Trial Runners to move to a respectful distance whilst Xell and Leandra continued the conversation. Xell revealed to Leandra the mission truth that the group were Trial-Runners and their motivations for finding the angel in room 6:124. Leandra seemed satisfied with Xell's explanation and said that she could help them, informing him that there were two ways to find the building which holds room 6:124. They could either search the streets for an empty square or plaza with the building standing alone at its centre, or she could take them there through the strange, inter-connected doorways she was earlier shown to use. In the process of explaining this to Xell, Leandra also revealed that she probably belongs to an antediluvian era, and that her sins were such that she knows beyond doubt that she deserves to be in hell, stating: ''"Whilst your being here may be questionable, ''my''' sins are deep and unambiguous. I am here because I deserve to be. If you find that hard to believe, ask yourself what sort of sin could possibly earn myself and my people the sorry standing of menials for eternity in Hell itself? Far be it from me, therefore, to judge 'any' of you". Along with giving the Trial Runners two possible means of locating the building they seek, Leandra has advised that they should gather all their group together before going to room 6:124, giving her reasoning as follows: "If Julien told you as a group to find the building, the room and the occupant, then your best bet would be to do so 'as 'a group. Granted you and those with you represent your group, but if only a few of you find what you're after you give Julien an opening you 'don't' want to give him. You see, he could then claim that 'only' those who found and released the captive have compensated for their failure. Or 'worse, he could claim that since the group as a ''whole didn't find and release the captive, the group '''''collectively failed to meet the requirements for compensation. Then you wouldn't simply have to compensate for your failure in CircleI but compensate for failure to make compensation too. Julien doubtless wouldn't play that card at once, he'd keep it as an ace up his sleeve and then play it when the time was right. Its exactly the sort of opening he'd exploit. What actions you decide to take are up to you of course, but that is the approach I would advise". 'Black Rainbows' Leandra was introduced as a servant girl in Mistress Canticle's introductory post. Since Leandra seems to function as a secondary character or possibly an NPC, there has been no explicit mention of her greatest sin, although there have been a number of hints (some more detailed than others) alluding to a less-than-perfect past for Leandra... Character 'Physical Description' Leandra was initially described as a pretty yet sad-eyed human girl who appears to be no more than twenty at the oldest. Subsequent to this basic description, the following details have been revealed: She has almond-eyes that are azure in colour, golden-brown skin and glossy black hair, the length of which has not been specified and wears plain, functional clothes that reflect her status as a servant. 'Personality' Leandra has been shown to be demure, resigned, courteous and unhappy. It has also been stated that she knew the name of every individual a series of statues represented, despite the absence of any names upon the pedestals. In addition, she has demonstrated considerable insight into the way the Patriarch Julien Summerfield works, along with a tentative but perceptive understanding of the relationship between eternity and time, demonstrating that she has considerable intelligence too. She seems to genuinely care for and respect Mistress Canticle and to have a friend for whom she exhibits concern. Whether her refusal to accept refreshments from Mistress Canticle is due to a fear of unspecified but terrible consequences for her, or to genuine concern for what may befall others besides herself if she accepts the offer is open to speculation. 'Fighting Style' Leandra has exhibited no fighting style at all thus far and her role as a servant makes it likely that she has no fighting ability. 'Skills' The only skills that may be said to have been demonstrated by Leandra at present are good manners, serving skills and a good memory. Whatever other skills she might harbour are yet to be revealed. Relationships [[Mistress Canticle|'Mistress Canticle']] Leandra has been shown to have a great deal of respect for Mistress Canticle and views her as a good person. She also seems to share an unspoken understanding with Mistress Canticle, as though Mistress Canticle has a much greater insight into Leandra's situation than others do. Though she has so far been shown to be deferential and modest around Mistress Canticle, Leandra values her as a confidante too, and may well say to Mistress Canticle what she would not say to others. 'Character name' words words words. etc. Make as many of these subheadings as you'd like here. Statistics '''REMOVE THIS UPON UPDATING:' (everything up until the bulleted points) The statistics are meant to be fair and to help balance your characters out. 10 counts for "perfect peak human ability". The higher a particular attribute/redeeming trait is, the lower everything else should be. Only certain characters with certain undeniable godly stats in something would go beyond that number (anything higher than a 10 is a ??). Don't abuse it; it's not meant for characters other than the villains to have. If I see something completely overpowered and unjustified, I will go through and make changes. For balanced stats ideas, see: Kenneth, Glitch, Mordie, Wraith, Frostbite (for villains) Have any questions? Just ask me. Leave a message on my talk page or send me a PM on MF. ~ Rexcalibur 05:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *Power: x/10 *Defense: x/10 *Speed: x/10 *Dodge: x/10 *Aim: x/10 *Stamina: x/10 Trivia *Random facts. Full sentences pls. c: